cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Decorations
are used to improve the looks of your city and to increase the payouts for Businesses, Housing, Zoo, Mall, Neighborhoods and Hotel within radius of 3 tiles of the decoration. Standard decorations and decorations from Collections usually give a percent bonus equal to the area of the decoration. (Make a multiplication of its size) For example: a 3x1 Lunar Gate gives a 3% bonus, a 4x4 Arboretum gives a 16% bonus. Decorations unlocked through obtaining neighbors or completing goals can give bonuses greater than standard decorations, but less than some decorations that can be obtained with city cash. Some decorations obtained by paying city cash can give percent payout bonus equal to twice their area. Other decorations such as the Windmill available for coins once reaching level 80 can give a percentage bonus greater than four times its area. For some ideas/strategy in placing your decorations, see the Strategies sub-page. Decorations *''Looking for Zoo decorations? Click here!'' *''For Mall, Food Court, or Fashion Center decorations, see Mall Decorations. *Downtown Decorations'' NOTE: All Cash-valued decorations (even if they are rewards) return no cash/coins when deleted and will be removed without confirmation. Payout/Land = Payout Bonus % / Size Bonus=20% and Size=2x2 → Payout/Land = 20/4 = 5. Item will give 5% bonus for each square. Decoration Rewarded During Goals and Collection Turn in Decoration These decorations can not be purchased they are rewarded only. } |- | Championship Horse |Turn in Horse Racing Collection |2x2 |5 |1.33 | | |- | Autoboathome |Turn in University of Farmers Collection |3x3 |12 |1.33 | | |- | Pink Flowers |Turn in Forever Young Collection |2x2 |4 |1 | | |- | Coconut Tree |Turn in Tourism Collection |1x1 |1 |1 | | |- | Gray Bunny |Turn in Carrot Collection |1x1 |1 |1 | | |- | White Picket Fence |Turn in Peaceful Living Collection |1x1 |1 |1 | | |- | Red Dog House |Turn in Suburbia Collection |1x1 |1 |1 | | |- | Country Pagoda |Turn in Lunar New Year Collection |3x3 |9 |1 | | |- | Purple Flowers |Turn in Garden Collection |1x1 |1 |1 | | |- | Bird Fountain |Turn in French Cuisine Collection |3x3 |9 |1 | | |- | Japanese Maple Tree |Turn in Asian Cuisine Collection |2x2 |4 |1 | | |- | Gray Hen |Turn in Fast Food Collection |1x1 |1 |1 | | |- | Hot Dog Cart |Turn in Comfort Food Collection |1x1 |1 |1 | | |- | Driveway Gate |Turn in High Society Collection |2x1 |2 |1 | | |- | Highway Billboard |Turn in Silver Screen Collection |3x3 |9 |1 | | |- | Po Statue |Turn in Kung Fu Panda 2 Collection |3x3 |12 |1.33 | | |- | Dog Agility Course |Turn in Doggie Rescue Collection |3x3 |20 |2.22 | | |- | Dog Frisbee Catch |Rescuing Geoffrey the German Shepherd |2x2 |12 |3 | | |- | Table Tennis With Enrique |Turn in Enrique Collection |3x2 |6 |1 | | |- | Pigeon Man Statue |Turn in Henchmen Collection |1x1 |2 |1 | | |- | Buble Snowman |Turn in MB Collection |1x1 |10 |10 | |800 |} Decorations Released During Events and still available RewardVille Decorations Flags } | |- | Thai Flag Pole | |1x1 |1 | | |- | American Flag | |1x1 |2 | | |- | Mexican Flag | |1x1 |1-2 | |Mexico |- | Russian Flag | |1x1 |1-2 | |Russian |- | Swiss Flag | |1x1 |1-4 | |Swiss |} Roads & Sidewalks Roads and sidewalks - except European Cobblestones (3%) and Yellow Sidewalk (1%) - give no payout bonus. Themes & Clothing During certain events, players have the ability to change their city's landscape with a Theme or dress their citizens with special clothing. For more information, see: *Themes *Clothes * Category:Build Menu Category:Gameplay